Holding your hands
by Princess Saremi
Summary: — Holding your hands my love... For ever. — Ella nunca lo abandonaría y él tampoco a ella. [Este fic es para el concurso Cuéntame una historia, de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español.]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

**|Holding Your Hands|**

El timbre del teléfono, el cual estaba apoyado sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la sala inundó el lugar llegando hasta los oídos de una bella mujer de cabello azabache y ojos cerúleos, quien estaba en ese instante en la cocina preparando la comida para su hija de 7 años y su amado esposo.

Se acercó extrañada porque nadie la llamaba a esa hora, todos sabían que ella cocinaba para su familia y que no le gustaba ser interrumpida, levantó el teléfono con reticencia y lo llevó a su canal auditivo articulando un simple: _¿Quién habla? _al que fuese su interlocutor.

— _¡Hija! ¡Qué alegría que contestes! — _se escuchó una voz femenina algo aguda que denotaba mucha emoción, y que enseguida fue reconocida como la de su nuera.

— ¿_Ookasan_? ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó con un deje de preocupación, ambas, casualmente cocinaban a la misma hora. Era un suceso extraño.

— _¡Para nada cariño! Llamaba para invitarte a una barbacoa, hoy se cumplen 17 años de la derrota de mi Gohan a Cell. — _ante esa información los ojos de Videl se abrieron como dos platos, estupefacta y nerviosa espetó.

— Pe-pero la derrota de Cell sucedió el... — Milk al otro lado escucho una maldición y un quejido de dolor, preocupándose, puesto que al parecer Videl se había golpeado. — _26 de mayo... _No puede ser... Me olvide.

— _Cariño no te angusties, una fecha a cualquiera se le puede olvidar. — _intentó tranquilizar la madre de ambos Saiyajin.

— Pará mí es muy importante recordar esta fecha _Ookasan, _es gracias a su hijo que estamos vivos... Usted sabe cómo me siento respecto a esa fecha, además... — Videl mordió su labio inferior para después negar, no era bueno revelar el detalle, no aún.

— _¿Además? ¿Sucede algo Musume?_

— N-no, no es nada importante... — Videl dio gracias a Dende el que su nuera no pudiese ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Era muy vergonzoso. Nadie sabía esa parte de la historia de ellos.

Y todo por un festival escolar.

— _¿Musume?_

— Gracias _Ookasan, _Gohan, Pan y yo estaremos encantados de asistir a la barbacoa.

— _¡Perfecto hija! ¡Esperaré ansiosa su presencia! ¡Ay, ya quiero ver a mi querida nieta! — _antes de que pudiera despedirse, la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo había colgado.

Videl regresó el teléfono a su lugar y prosiguió con sus quehaceres del hogar, en tanto, en su mente ideaba algún plan u obsequio que darle a su marido por haberlos salvado de tan horrible ser creado a base de la avanzada tecnología, el tiempo pasó volando y en menos de lo que pensaba su esposo entraba a su hogar con su hija en brazos. Ambos riendo.

Sonrió ante ese bello momento padre-hija.

— Bienvenidos a casa. — saludo con voz cariñosa, dándoles la bienvenida con un beso, a su hija en la frente y a su marido en la mejilla. — Dejen sus cosas en sus habitaciones y bajen a comer, el almuerzo espera. — anunció con voz tenue.

Cuando regresaron padre e hija se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares en el comedor, Videl les sirvió estofado, espagueti a la boloñesa y su respectivo refresco, para seguidamente dejar el pastel de fresas y vainilla en el centro de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— Bien, aunque Hirae-San se excedió hoy. — contestó el hombre de la casa.

— Papá dijo que Hirae-San es un ser repulsivo y malo. — intervino Pan haciendo muecas, la mujer vio a su marido con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Papá dijiste eso? — preguntó burlesca.

— Jamás. Nunca. En mi vida... ¿Por qué mientes Panny? — cuestionó esta vez a su hija.

— O dijo... ¿Cruel y despiadado?

— No. Dije calculador y exagerado Pan, olvidalo y come. — la niña asintió sumiéndose en un mundo de aventuras imaginándose quién sabe qué cosa con el espagueti.

— Dejando eso de lado, tu madre nos invitó a una barbacoa por... La derrota de Cell. — esto último lo dijo con desánimo.

— ¿Qué tienes Vi? — preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa afable tomando la mano de su mujer entre la suya.

— ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo ante mi olvido por el aniversario? — preguntó inquieta y nerviosa. Gohan carcajeo ante esto.

— No es nada importante que lo recuerdes cariño, es sólo una de las muchas derrotas al lado de mis amigos y padre.

— Puede que tengas razón Gohan, pero yo como Son Videl debo acordarme de tus fechas importantes... Y ayudarte a superarlas.

— Ah... Por eso era tu preocupación, tranquila, restale importancia, fue hace mucho...

— Pero aún te duele. — murmuró Videl sería apretando su mano.

— Fue hace 17 años, dejemos esto así.

— Gohan no soy tonta, tu papá murió y aun te sientes culpable, pero el ya revivió. — frunció el ceño al decir esto, preocupada.

— Como digas. — finalizó la conversación, terminó de cenar y se levantó dando un simple: "_Gracia_s" para después irse a la habitación con la excusa de alistarse para la comida.

— Papá... ¿Está molesto contigo mami? — preguntó Pan ladeando tiernamente su cabeza. La otrora justiciera negó con una sonrisa antes de indicarle a su retoño que terminará de comer tranquila.

**.**

**.**

— ¡Me encanta! — gritó eufórica Pan admirando su reflejo, Videl sonrió ante la alegría de su hija por admirar el simple peinado de un par de coletas cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro.

— ¿No es mucha emoción por un peinado tan sencillo pequeña?

— ¡No! — negó con fuerza moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza. — Todo peinado que me haces es hermoso mamá.

— Me siendo halagada. — murmuró maternalmente Videl llevando una mano a su pecho. Madre e hija llevaban un atuendo totalmente igual.

Ambas estaban ataviadas de un hermoso vestido blanco con falda ancha hasta la altura de sus rodillas, Videl con sandalias playeras y Pan con unos tenis color blanco.

— ¡Es hora de irnos! — gritó el imponente Saiyajin desde abajo, ambas tomaron sus manos y se encontraron con el hombre de sus vidas para después subir al auto y arrancar a su destino.

**.**

**.**

— ¡Abuelita Milk! — saludo la retoño de ambos justicieros tirándose a los brazos de su abuela en un efusivo abrazo. — ¡Abuelito Goku! — gritó repitiendo la acción con el hombre de cabellos alborotados.

— Videl, hijo, que bueno que llegaron a tiempo. — saludo la matriarca abrazando a la pareja.

— Aquí tiene _Ookasan, _traje postres de limón y mandarina. — entregó Videl la canasta que cargaba, Milk agradeció y se llevó a la hija de Satán para que le ayudase dejando que Gohan fuese a saludar a su madre y hermano, el primero, quien estaba jugando a lanzar al aire a su hija.

— Hola hijo. — saludó Goku levantando su mano, confuso busco a su nieta quien no había aterrizado en sus brazos haciendo que ambos hijos se rieran de la ingenuidad de su padre.

— Arriba. — dijeron Goten y Gohan señalando el cielo, el hombre mayor viró su vista encontrando a Pan jugando con un pájaro volando de aquí para allá.

— Ehh. Había olvidado que esa niña volaba ya.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban los demás y en enseguida iniciaron una conversación, N.18, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, el maestro Roshi, Chaos, Yamcha, Bulma, y hasta Vegeta hablaban de cada cosa que les sucedió en las fiestas anteriores, además de recordar la feroz batalla que vivieron hace años.

Cuando ambas Son llegaron con la comida la charla cesó de golpe, más por los Saiyajin que por los demás invitados, quienes a pesar del tiempo no se acostumbraban a la forma de comer de los guerreros.

Luego de eso Goku y Vegeta como siempre empezaron a entrenar, aunque para sorpresa de todos se controlaban y no habían destruido ninguna montaña en lo que llevaba del tiempo, las mujeres de la reunión jugaban al frisbee, los niños a la lleva y a veces, a ser perseguidos por el perro del papá de Videl, el ambiente era todo risas.

Pronto el atardecer llegó, los primeros en retirarse como siempre fueron Ten, Chaos, Muten Roshi y Yamcha, alegando que había sido divertido pero que ya se encontraban cansados, a su pesar nadie les creyó, ya que sabían muy bien que iban a molestar chicas o ver a sus parejas.

Hacia no menos de dos años que se habían enterado por Bulma que Yamcha está comprometido con una bella morena de ojos verdes.

Hace menos un año, Pan en su inocencia y por uno de sus escapes volando de noche encontró a "Tío Ten" besando a una chica de cabello azul, quienes todos identificaron que era Launch.

Y Roshi...

Bueno, el aún vivía.

Para _desgracia _de las mujeres.

— No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 17 años... Es increíble que aún siga viva.

— Pidiendo deseos a Shenlong para que la rejuvenezca 5 años ¿Quién no?— se burló la androide con voz estoica de la científica.

— ¡Goku, te dije que no lo comentaras maldición!

— Esa boca Bulma. — reprendieron Videl y Milk al tiempo haciendo sonrojar a la mujer de cabellos color aguamarina.

— Tampoco creo que ha pasado tanto... — Videl viró a su izquierda notando a su esposo jugar con su hija, una sonrisa esbozada en ambos rostros.

La felicidad demostraba uno.

La tristeza otro.

Suspiro cansada ante esto.

— ¿Sucede algo Videl? — preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Es Gohan, aún se siente culpable de que _Ootosan _haya muerto hace tiempo.

— Ay mi niño, no entiendo porque, Goku ya hablo con él... — murmuró desconsolada Milk.

— Ten en cuenta que solo tenía 10 años Milk, es algo fuerte para un niño perder a su padre, cuando él estaba luchando para salvar a todos. — espetó N.18

— ¿No es mucho tiempo? — Milk preguntó en un susurro encendiendo una fogata en el centro iluminando la oscuridad de la montaña.

— No el suficiente suegra, yo aún no olvido a mi mamá y ya han pasado más de 20 años. — indicó la oji-azul nostálgica. — En un momento vuelvo.

Las mujeres mayores asintieron en silencio para luego sumergirse en una charla de vestidos y peinados, Videl se acercó a su marido tocando levemente su hombro, Gohan sin dirigirle palabra le dijo a Pan que fuera a jugar con Trunks y Goten.

— Videl no...

— Videl sí. — mando a callar ella frunciendo el ceño, harta de que su esposo esquivara el tema. Estiró su mano agarrando la de él. — Caminemos un poco, hay que recordar algo más que la derrota de Cell.

El padre se sonrojo parcialmente ante aquello.

— ¿Recuerdas _ese _festival verdad? — preguntó con burla, el guerrero asintió incómodo. — ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

— Bien sabes _porque._

**.**

**.**

— _Bien Gohan, es la última competencia, debemos ganar. — demandó la justiciera estirándose, en tanto a unos metros el pobre mencionado estaba que se caía de sueño. — ¡DESPIERTA!_

— _¡Wagh! — el pobre semi-Saiyajin cayó de bruces al suelo al sentir el grito de su pareja en su oído. — ¡Loca! — gritó sin querer._

_Pero se arrepintió en seguida._

_..._

— _Un, dos, un, dos... Muy bien. Ahora practiquemos. — espetó alegre._

— _Sabes que no dormí bien anoche, tú tampoco... ¿Cómo tienes tanta energía? — aun con su mano en su cabeza debido al golpe de su novia minutos atrás. _

—_... Ignorare lo que acabas de decir Gohan. — el joven esbozo una sonrisa ladina ante eso, no sólo su físico había cambiado si no también su personalidad. Él sin decir nada se acercó por el lado derecho de su novia y tomó su mano derecha con la propia, repitiendo esto con la mano izquierda._

_Empezaron a bailar la canción del festival al compás de sus notas, adelante, a un lado, a otro, y atrás, giro, salto, giro y adelante._

_Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, giro y desde arriba._

_Tras una hora de ensayo ambos se pusieron sus uniformes de la competencia, Videl un short muy corto y pegado a sus piernas, a la par de una camiseta blanca con una cartel prendado de su pecho en el cual estaba inscrito el número del participante._

_Gohan igual, solo que la diferencia era que él usaba una holgada pantaloneta._

_Ambos con una cinta roja alrededor de sus cabezas._

— _¿Estás preparado?_

— _No, la verdad me dio hambre. — admitió con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente y una mano en su nuca. Claramente nervioso._

— _Si ganamos te prometo que cocinar tu postre favorito. — anunció la muchacha con una bella sonrisa._

— _Bien. — aceptó con energías renovadas._

— _¡Compañeros a sus lugares! — gritó Angela entusiasmada llegando de la mano de Akira._

_Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata, todos diría que era una competencia fácil... No. Era muy difícil, un cambio repentino en un típico festival escolar, ahora, no sólo debían bailar alrededor de la fogata, si no, que debían esquivar charcos de lodo, regaderas y en la vuelta final... Bailar con patines._

_Vale, ¿Que rayos se tomó el organizador de este evento?_

_Ah sí... Todo esto con los ojos cerrados el hombre y la mujer con su mirada fija en su pareja._

_¿Prueba de confianza? ¡Al diablo con eso, se excedió!_

— _¡Bailen!_

_Todo iba bien de no ser por el inculto e imbécil que se le ocurrió abrir el establo donde estaba un cerdo._

_Un cerdo muy juguetón._

_..._

— _¡Wagh! — fue lo único que atinó a decir la justiciera cayendo a un gran charco de lodo con un cerdo muy juguetón encima lamiendo su cara._

_Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar haciendo que en Videl acrecentara su mal humor por no solo humillarse y haber perdido, sino porque su novio en lugar de ayudarla se estaba riendo._

_Se iba a quedar sin comer._

_¡Le valía que desde hace horas no probaba bocado!_

— _¡Idiota! — gritó la hija de Miguel sacando a relucir su furia agarrando entre su mano algo de modo y tirándoselo a la cara su novio, pero no se detuvo ahí, haciendo gallardía de sus habilidades en la lucha hizo que cayera de bruces donde ella estaba manchándose todo. — Te lo mereces._

_Él no se quedó atrás y le devolvió la bola de lodo, los estudiantes lejanos a ellos se acercaron cuando vieron indicios de una pelea, pero todos quedaron atónitos cuando vieron ambos sonrojado de pies a cabeza._

_En una posición incómoda._

_Gohan encima de Videl sosteniendo su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza, dándole un beso y con su mano derecha..._

_En el seno izquierdo de la colegiala._

_Ambos solo pensaban una cosa._

_¡Maldito cerdo!_

**.**

**.**

La pareja estallo en carcajadas ante el recuerdo, recordaban el problema y la patética explicación que le dieron al director tratando de convencer que no estaban haciendo nada indebido en un lugar público, fueron suspendidos y castigados por sus respectivas familias.

Cuando todos acabo y volvieron a la escuela fueron molestados por sus compañeros.

Videl, ahora era conocida como _la chica apasionada._

Gohan como el _pervertido._

Por eso cuando se graduaron creyeron escuchar el canto de los ángeles a sus espaldas, fue lo más glorioso que pudo pasarles.

— Me gusta tu sonrisa mi amor. — dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, se posó frente a él y tomó entre sus manos el rostro cincelado de su marido. Sonrió ante la visión mística que otorgaba su guerrero, aún más con la iluminación del astro color plata detrás de él.

Tan _perfecto._

Y era de **ella.**

— Gracias... No pensé que usarías ese recuerdo para alegrarme, yo... Creo que lo superare. — ella negó suavemente, el peli-negro acarició su cabello como si fuese una niña y después posó la misma mano en su mejilla.

— No importa si no _olvidas... _Solo no te alejes de los que te aman, se preocupan cuando te ven apagado, más yo, que te amo con el alma y tu dolor lo siento como mío.

Él sonrió enternecido ante las palabras de su mujer. — Gracias... Te amo. — murmuró antes de acercar el rostro perfilado y níveo de su mujer al suyo y sellar sus palabras con una beso tierno y lleno de amor.

— _Holding your hands my love... __For ever. — _murmuró ella realizando la acción antes de intensificar el contacto con su amado.

Ella nunca lo dejaría caer en la oscuridad, si él podía sacarla de esos momentos en donde nada tenía sentido y su madre le hacía falta, ella podía borrar la culpa para reemplazarla por una sonrisa.

Y sólo la luna, mística y calma, fue testigo de la entrega de ambos en ese ósculo.

* * *

**Fin de la transmisión.**

**N.A: **JAJAJAJA. No puedo…me mato la parte del cerdo, no pude evitarlo; pero espero haber hecho reír, me gusto el resultado final; no fue muy largo y puede que me haya salido un poquito de la personalidad de ambos, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Espero les guste está loca idea mía, ¡Nos vemos!

**Glosario.**

***Musume: **Hija en japonés.

***Ookasan: **Mamá en japonés.

***Ootosan: **Papá en japonés.


End file.
